parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Villains' Defeats
These are the who have various defeats, deaths, despairs. rehabilitations of all of the video games youtube tv series and movies villainous characters. Films The-smurfs-disneyscreencaps.com-11403.jpg|Gargamel and Azrael's defeat (in the 1st film Live Action Movie) Screenshot 20180323-150826.png|Ramses' defeat Thrax s Demise by Tenshingomamon.jpg|Thrax's death Osmosis Jones The Eject Scene.png|Mayor Phlemming's defeat TV Series Vlcsnap-2017-09-29-12h43m05s253.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in Bakers and Fakers) Youtube Videos Video Games Films TV Series Youtube Videos Video Games Films TV Series Youtube Videos Video Games Films TV Series Youtube Videos Video Games Films TV Series Youtube Videos Video Games Films TV Series Youtube Videos Video Games Films TV Series Youtube Videos Video Games 1960-1969 1960 1961 1962 1963 1964 1965 1966 1967 1968 1969 1970-1979 1970 1971 1972 1973 1974 1975 1976 1977 1978 1979 1980-1989 1980 1981 1982 1983 1984 1985 1986 1987 1988 1989 1990 1991 1992 1993 1994 1995 1996 1997 1998 1999 2000-2009 2000 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 2013 Films Escape-planet-earth-disneyscreencaps.com-9172.jpg|General Shanker's defeat Oz-great-powerful-disneyscreencaps.com-13454.jpg|Theodora's despair Oz-great-powerful-disneyscreencaps.com-13882.jpg|Evanora's defeat Epic-movie-screencaps_com-3218.jpg|Dagda's death Epic-movie-screencaps_com-10353.jpg|Mandrake's death Equestria-girls-disneyscreencaps_com-8093.jpg|Sunset Shimmer's defeat despair and rehabilitation Equestria-girls-disneyscreencaps_com-8097.jpg|Snips and Snails' despair Turbo-disneyscreencaps.com-9839.jpg|Guy Gagne's defeat Screenshot_20180323-151210.png|Professor Zoom's death Smurfs2-disneyscreencaps.com-11474.jpg|Gargamel and Azrael's defeat (in the 2nd film Live Action Movie) Planes-disneyscreencaps.com-8983.jpg|Ned and Zed's defeat Planes-disneyscreencaps.com-9563.jpg|Ripslinger's defeat Justin-knights-valour-disneyscreencaps.com-9929.jpg|Heraclio's death Khumba_Screenshot_2230.jpg|Phango's death Freebirds-disneyscreencaps.com-9387.jpg|Myles Standish's death Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10571.jpg|Hans' defeat Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10636.jpg|The Duke of Weselton and his thugs' defeat and despair Luther Defeated with his hand full of blood for the swan knife attack.png|Luther's defeat (in the film) Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-11590.jpg|Dawn Bellwether's defeat TV Series Heart_of_parkness_00306.jpg|The Biskit Twins' defeats (in Heart of Parkness) Bill Cipher death.jpg|Bill Cipher death Sr. Hurtado's rehabilitation.png|Sr. Hurtado's rehabilitation CellsDead.png|Cell's death Kid Buur's defeat.png|Kid Buu's death Biskit Twins Defeated.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in The Expo Factor - Part 2) Youtube Videos Black_hiver_death.png|Black Hiver's death Video Games = Bowser's defeat.jpg|Bowser's defeat Gnasty Gnorc's defeat.png|Gnasty Gnorc's defeat Gary Smith Expelled.png|Gary Smith's defeat Films Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-7210.jpg|Rat/Redline's death Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-8323.jpg|Fingers and Lucky's defeat Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-8534.jpg|Knuckles’ death Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-8913.jpg|King's defeat Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-9434.jpg|Norvius Raccon and Cardinal's despair Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4170.jpg|Sheriff Not-A-Robot and his cowboybots's death Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-10285.jpg|Skeletrons' death Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-10800.jpg|The Man Upstairs' rehabilitation Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-10883.jpg|The Micro Managers' death Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-11002.jpg|Lord Business's rehabillitation Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-11018.jpg|Good Cop/Bad Cop's rehabilitation Swan-princess4-disneyscreencaps.com-8153.jpg|Mangler's death Swan-princess4-disneyscreencaps.com-8878.jpg|The Forbidden Arts's death Mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-9693.jpg|King Tut and Ay's rehabilitation Mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-9748.jpg|Robespierre's defeat Mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-9778.jpg|Ms. Grunion's rehabillitation Constatine defeated.jpg|Constatine's defeat Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-8111.jpg|Zarina's rehabillitation Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-8144.jpg|James Hook's defeat Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-10098.jpg|Loggers' defeat Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-10612.jpg|Big Boss's death Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-10707.jpg|Nigel and Gabi's defeat IMG 1405.PNG|Edwin Carbunkle's defeat Maleficent-disneyscreencaps.com-10197.jpg|King Stefan's death Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10416.jpg|Drago Bludvist's defeat Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10423.jpg|Drago's Enslaved Bewilderbeast's defeat Planes-fire-rescue-disneyscreencaps.com-8968.jpg|Cad Spinner's defeat Velskud_defeat.png|Velskud's death Guardians-galaxy-movie-screencaps.com-12507.jpg|Ronan's death Shredder_Defeat.png|Shredder's death (in TNMT 2014) Politea's death.jpg|Politea's death Boxtrolls-disneyscreencaps.com-9854.jpg|Mr. Gristle's death Boxtrolls-disneyscreencaps.com-10192.jpg|Archivald Snatcher's death Boxtrolls-disneyscreencaps.com-10528.jpg|Mr. Trout & Mr. Pickles' rehabillitation Mlp-rainbowrocks-disneyscreencaps.com-8119.jpg|Adagio Dazzle Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze (The Dazzlings)'s defeat The_Book_of_Life_Screenshot_2463.jpg|Chakal's death Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-579.jpg|Mr. Yama's defeat Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10669.jpg|Professor Robert Callaghan's defeat Penguins-disneyscreencaps.com-8958.jpg|Octopis' defeat Penguins-disneyscreencaps.com-9421.jpg|Dave's defeat Paddington_Screenshot_2560.jpg|Millicent Clyde's defeat Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10182.jpg|Ernesto de la Cruz's death Victor Costa's death.jpg|Victor Costa's death Gloriosa Daisy screaming in agony EG4.png|Gaia Everfree's defeat Gloriosa Daisy addressing the Gala guests EG4.png|Gloriosa Daisy's rehabilitation Gargamel running from the lake.png|Gargamel Azarel and Monty's defeat (in The Smurfs Lost Village) Despicable-me-disneyscreencaps.com-10373.jpg|Vector's defeat and despair Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-10103.jpg|Eduardo "El Macho" Pérez's defeat Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-9099.jpg|Clive's presumed death Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-9338.jpg|Balthazar Bratt's defeat Chee Zee and Biscuit Bandits defeat.png|Chee Zee and Biscuit Bandits's defeat and despair Bubbleisha's rehabilitation.png|Bubbleisha's rehabilitation TV Series Hahahahaha.png|Major Mixel’s defeat Tirek's_Defeat.png|Lord Tirek's defeat That's Okay.jpeg|Arch Villain’s rehabilitation Vlcsnap-2017-09-29-12h47m36s144.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in If the Shoe Fits) Screenshot_2017-10-08_at_7.46.33_AM.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in Winter Wonder Wha...) Youtube Videos Video Games Films 2016 2017 2018 Category:Characters Category:Randoms Category:Unfinished Category:Article stubs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Those arrested Category:Those destroyed Category:Those eaten Category:Those Killed